Through another's eyes
by HeartofaGoddess2009
Summary: See the relationship of Harry and Draco and how they feel about through.....RON WEASLEY. This is slash and of course M/F relationships. Draco/Harry,Ron/Hermione and of course mentiones of Severus/Sirius and Remus/Tonks. Please read and review!Please enjoy


** I was reading some Harry/Draco in the view of Hermione but I noticed there were very few if any in Ron's view. So I decided to try it and hope people like it. If it doesn't sound like Ron I'm sorry but it should be fine. Takes place their year and Volde is dead. Also Snape does not die and honestly neither does Sirius because I have to admit they have become some of my favorite characters. So I guess this can be AU. :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing in the books or movies.**

In a view of a friend

I watch Harry and Draco with a smile. I have to admit that Harry was right Draco was a very good friend even if I wanted nothing to do with him at first but since I love Harry like my brother I put up with him at first. I laugh as Hermione joined Draco and Harry, surprising them. Harry is sitting on Draco's lap as he pulled my girlfriend down to sit next to them.

People must be wondering how Draco and Harry ended up together. Honestly, I don't understand it but love is love. Yeah, I bet your wondering what happened to hothead Ron. The war changed me just like it did everyone else. Draco and Harry especially because I'm sure neither would be here now if they didn't change at all but let me tell you how they got together.

It started one day in potions.....

_**Flashback**_

___Hermione, Harry, and I were sitting next to each other talking before class. Draco was last to come in just before the bell rang and resigned himself to sitting next Harry. I was on the other side of Harry looking Draco wondering if he was going to do anything. I shrugged returning to conversation when Draco gently said, "Excuse me." _

_ We all turned to him and to everyone's surprise especially my own, I said just as gently, "Yes, Malfoy?"_

_ Draco looked taken back by that but recovered before answering, "I would like to apologize for everything I've done or said to you." He was looking us in the eye while saying this and continues, "I would like to be your friend or at least start the path to be your friend." _

_ Harry looked happier then I had ever seen him and before any of us knew it he was kissing Malfoy or I guess Draco now. Draco was stunned but we all saw the smile coming across his face. Draco then asked Harry to date him. Harry nodded with a big smile and then Snape finally walked in to start class on a very powerful potion._

_**End Flashback**_

I am proud to say I passed that class with a high grade and I didn't even work with Hermione. I worked with Neville. However, back to the topic here. Draco and Harry kissing doesn't bother me at all. People think I have a thing against homosexual. I actually don't and I'd be somewhat of a hypocrite if I say I did. I am a bisexual after but I love Hermione and would do nothing to hurt her. She knew before Harry told her he was gay and before I tell her I was a bisexual. She really is the smartest witch of our time.  
Back to Draco and Harry though. I was once asked by a Ravenclaw and a few of her friends if I hated Harry and Draco for being together. My answer must have surprised them because it was all over the school the next day how I supported the Boy who lived dating the Boy who had the dark mark. My answer was no I don't hate them for it. Draco can treat Harry right because unlike many others who wanted to date Harry for being famous and his money. He gives Harry love, protection, and his heart in return for nothing and Harry returns it with all his love too. When you look at them you see the definition of love and something more. You know they're soul mates and that they're going to last forever.

I see the three of them laugh again as I watch from the trees. I love seeing my three best friends together. Yes, It's true Draco has become one of my best friends even if we fought so bad at the beginning of our friendship. It finally took one big blow up over Harry, our friendship, and what had happen to realize that we may not be that different. So we worked our differences and actually became friends. Honestly, you wouldn't believe have the things we learned through each other. I remember one time after the fight we all were sitting and talking .

**Flashback**

_Hermione, Harry, Draco, and I were sitting in the library doing homework and talking quietly so that we wouldn't get kicked out. We were laughing because my brothers George and Fred had sent up some of their latest ideas. Draco and Harry were talking about potions while Hermione was helping me with my essay for Charms which wasn't due for another week or so but that is one thing the war changed me on. Draco kept shifting, Harry keep giving him a weird look, and I was watching both of them with Hermione before Harry finally threw his quill down and asked, "Draco what is wrong? It's hard to concentrate when you squirm like that."_

_ Draco looked down guilty and said. "I saw something surprising the other day is it but it's bugging me somewhat."_

_ I looked at Hermione before turning back to Draco and asking, "What happened Draco? You know you can tell us anything."_

_ Harry looks at him worriedly while Draco took a deep breath and asked, "Did you know Severus and Sirius are together? Since Remus and Tonks are married and have a few kids. Sirius and Severus must have gotten closer."_

_ Harry looked at him with his eyes wide and said, "Really? I thought they hated each other because their past."_

_ I was the only one who was surprise but I'm sure it surprised them all with I said, "Doesn't surprise me after all look at you two. Your past was almost the same as theirs but you fixed it sooner then they did." _

_ All three of them looked at me while I shrugged and Hermione said, "Who are you and what have you done with Ron?" I just smiled and continued writing my essay._

_**End Flashback**_

As I walk toward them now with a smile I hate to wonder where Harry would be without Draco. As much as I hate him when for the first years of school I never meant anything I said even if I thought it was true at the time. I sat beside Hermione listening in on their conversation.

Draco noticed me and smiles at me while Hermione and Harry continued to chat. I smile back knowing I wouldn't change this for the world. Any of it from the moment Draco came into our lives because I bet if we never fought then we would never have this. Love and Friendship. Yeah, I'm very happy for Harry because it's time he gets what he deserves and makes him smile the way he does with love and so much more. Something only Draco can give. 

**I like it but I may change it depends on how many people like it. I don't think I did well with Ron's character but that's ok. I hope you liked it and enjoyed it. Please review and tell what you thought. Alright HeartofaGoddess2009 over and out later!**


End file.
